paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Two little daughters - BramblesXSweetie Pups
Squirrel and Jacqui belong to XxAmandineSpacePatrolx. Info Squirrel and Jacqui were born to Sweetie just outside of Barkingburg's palace. Jacqui was born first, making her the more mature one, and then came her younger sister Squirrel, around three minutes later. When the two were asked by Brambles what job they would like to take, they both chose 'Royal Space Pups' because they like how Sweetie is a pup of royalty, and how Brambles is a Space Rescue pup. But Squirrel wants to be a Space Mechanic, and Jacqui wants to be a Space Rescue. Later on, Squirrel and Jacqui get some crushes, who eventually they married. Squirrel gets married to Adan (belongs to DOJO 123), and Jacqui gets married to Little Timber (also belongs to DOJO 123). Adan also gives Squirrel a shiny collar from Anita Corwall (another character by DOJO 123 - permission for these has already been granted), which is embedded with gems. Personalitites Squirrel - She is very funny and silly, and sometimes goes crazy. She is rarely serious and loves to socialise with other pups and humans, even wolves. She is also trustable and cute. Jacqui - Unlike her younger sister Squirrel, Jacqui is way more calm. She is more relaxed but less social, meaning she does not like being close to others. She is very reliable and strong, and when she paticipates in sports events she does not give up (unless it's Paw-Country (cross-country for pups) XD). Appearances Squirrel - Like her name shows, Squirrel is rusty brown Yorkshire Terrier (Sweetie's breed) with a white underbelly and long tufty ears, plus a bushy tail. Jacqui - Jacqui is a mix between Brambles' breed (fox terrier) and Sweetie's breed (Yorkshire terrier), meaning she is sometimes nicknamed a 'Yorkfox'. Her fur is long and black, apart from her paws and part of her face. Trivia Catchphrases Squirrel - * "If danger dashes off to space, Squirrel will be on the chase!" * "Don't judge my loyalty - I'm part of royalty!"* Jacqui - * "If your hope has gone cracky - don't panic, call Jacqui!" * ''"With my wits about me, there's no way you will flee!" Pup Pack Tools Squirrel - * Space Jetpack * Tool arm - holds many different tools for mechanism * Grappling hook - A grappling hook (equipped with a mini-jet to help it to travel through space) Jacqui - * Space Jetpack * Rescue hook * Mega-torch (very cool torch - can cool down, heat up, melt, freeze and more) Vehicles Both pups have the same vehicles, but Squirrel's is silver and grey and Jacqui's is purple and yellow. A small, four-seater car-like vehicle. Has four modes: * Normal mode Looks like a normal car - good for disguise * Planet Rider Mode ''Just like normal mode but with rig wheels and tyres. * Hover mode Exactly like normal or planet rider mode, but wheels are turned to face down that allow it to hover. *Space Travel Mode Just like hover mode, but with rocket engines for space. '''Fears' Squirrel - Squirrel is mostly afraid of wasps. When a wasp gets near she would scream and run like crazy, occasionally rolling into the ground. She is also scared of the deep and dark parts of the ocean, and also a fear of large spiders. Jacqui - Jacqui, like Squirrel, is also afraid of spiders. With wasps she would swat them away easily, but upon seeing spikes, it'll be Jacqui's turn to scream. She has a strong mind and imagines things harder than other, meaning when she sees spikes or sharp things, she always imagines the spiky thing poking her through her body parts. Ouch. Mentors Squirrel - Squirrel's mentor is Space Patrol mechanic Leaf, who is working hard to teach her the ways of a true mechanic. Jacqui - Brambles and Sweetie together have chosen Cosma for her mentor. They have made the right choice because Jacqui always tells her parents she had such great fun learning with Cosma. Friends * Adan * Little Timber * Family Random * Jacqui is pronounced 'Jack-ee' * Squirrel loves lasagna MORE INFO COMING SOON